How long is forever?
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: Usagi is always going on and on about how he loves misaki, but what happens when takahiro takes a sudden intrest in him
1. Misaki Knows

"Misaki," Takahiro said to his little brother, " we to talk."

"What's wrong nii-chan?" Misaki replied, as he finished drying the dishes, and walked over to the couch to sit next to him.

"I-I realize I just got married and all, but… I think I might be in love with someone else."

" Who?" Misaki asked, stunned.

Takahiro glanced at the clock, _two hours till Usagi gets home, _he thinks to himself. "I think-I think I might be in love with Usagi. (a/n: DUNDUNDUNDUUUN!) Misaki, what should I do?"

Misaki blinked and forced a smile, "Try talking to him about it." He stood up, "Well I've got to get started on dinner now. You should talk to him about it though, trust me."

"Good idea. I'll talk to him about it tonight at dinner."

Misaki nodded. _At least Usagi can finally be with the one he really loves_ Misaki thought _instead of a substation like me._

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the clif hanger i will up date soon i have it written i just need to type it<strong>


	2. Takahiro's Test

"Thank you, Misaki, dinner was wonderful," Usagi praised Misaki.

Misaki looked down and smiled, _I wish those words of praise were actually meant for me, _Misaki thought to himself.

"Usagi, there's something I need to talk to you about something before I go. Um do you mind if I just say it now?" Takahiro asked Usagi timidly.

"Of course Takahiro," he replied.

"I-I think I might me in love with you." he stammered blushing.

Usagi glanced at Misaki, who was forcing a smile that only Usagi knew well enough to know it was fake.

"Isn't it great, Usagi, after all this time you two can finally be together," Misaki said the smile growing even larger.

"Misaki," Usagi whispered. "I'm sorry, Takahiro. Although at one time you did hold my heart, now it belongs exclusively to one person, my beloved little Misaki," Usagi said, grabbing Misaki's hand.

"U-Usagi," Misaki stammered, b-but I thought you-I thought you were in love with Nii-chan."

Takahiro smiled and snuck out the door, happy his plan had gone down without a hitch. _Maybe now he'll finaly admit it. I wish they had been the ones to tell me though._

"I thought I was, but then, that fateful day, you cried for me, and that made me so happy to see you cared for me that much. Misaki, I love you." Usagi told Misaki, wraping his arms around the boy.

"U-Usagi-baka!" Misaki said, fists pounding on Usagi's chest. "Y-You know you don't have to settle for me now, so just-just go to Takahiro. I know you want to so-so just go before he changes his mind."

"Misaki I don't love him anymore. You're the only one for me, from now until forever," Usagi told Misaki, pulling him closer.

Finally Misaki relaxed into the hug. _At least we'll be together for a little bit longer, _Misaki thought, _but I shouldn't take this for granted. Usagi could easily have anyone else he wanted. I'm sure someone better will eventually come along, so please, don't say forever._

* * *

><p>how will Usagi convince Misaki he means forever when he says is?<p>

i wasn't planing on having it be a set up on Takahiro's part to get them to admit they were togeather but it just sorta turned out that way so please let me know what you think of that if enough people don't like it i might change it


	3. Convincing Misaki

**A Week Later**

"Misaki," Usagi said in a concerned tone, "is something wrong? You've been acting strange lately."

"Of course not," Misaki replied, not removing his eye contact from the dishes.

Suddenly two strong arms encircled him from behind. "Misaki, tell me what's bothering you." Usagi told him.

"I-I told you its nothing." But just from that Usagi knew something was wrong. Misaki didn't struggle.

"There was no Usagi-baka" or "get off me you Henti!" He simply relaxed into Usagi's touch.

"Misaki, please, just tell me what's wrong. I can't help you do something to fix it if you don't tell me what's bothering you," Usagi pleaded.

"No." Misaki begged. "It would make you sad. Besides aren't you happy about how I've been acting? I haven't been putting up a fight at all."

"Misaki, it makes me sadder to know something's bothering you and you won't talk to me about it. It makes me feel as though you don't trust me, Misaki,"

Misaki looked down. Usagi took his face in his hands and tilted it up, forcing him to make eye contact.

"Misaki, please."

"I-I don't-I mean-I just don't understand," Misaki stammered

"Understand what?" Usagi asked, leading him to the couch. so they could sit down and talk.

"Why you love me." Misaki said sadly.

"What?"

"I mean I just don't understand why you picked me. I'm not good looking, or intelligent, or rich, or well traveled or anything. I'm just boring old me," he explained.

"Misaki, why can't you see I love you because your you. So don't call yourself boring." He lightly kissed Misaki's forehead, and somehow he knew Usagi would always be there.

* * *

><p><strong>really sappy ending i know but i thought it was cute soi went with it<strong>

**review and let me know what you think**


End file.
